Embryo Chase
by Kimina-Chan
Summary: Kimina wakes up to four eggs. One is the Embryo. She takes all of her eggs to school. Big mistake. Ikuto finds the Embryo and takes it. Kimi gets it back, but the secret slips out to Easter. Bad summary good story!


-  
Chapter 1

**"Amane-san?" **Said Hotori Tadase, poking the shoulder of Amane Kimina, **"Amane-san are you okay?"** Kimina looked up. She remembered that she was in the Moon class, and had dozed off. She looked up at Tadase and smiled, **"Yep Tada-sama desu~. I'm fine. Just super tired."** her big blue eyes shining. Tadase laughed, **"Amane-san, you remind me so much of Mashiro-san it's scary!" "Tadase-kun! Did you forget? Meeting at the Royal Garden."** Hinamori Amu called from the door with Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, and Fujisaki Nagahiko. Tadase waved at them, **"Okay! I'm coming!"** He said before turning to Kimina again, **"Ja ne Amane-san." "Ja ne desu~!"** she smiled. He ran off. When he disapeared around the corner, Kimina sighed. She wasn't acting rigt. She was just so shy to show her true self. She wished she could, but she couldn't find it within herself to do it.  
**"Kimi-chan... are you okay?"** Said a tiny voice from next to her. She looked down on her desk. Her Guardien Character, Uni, was playing with her pencil. But now, the small version of Kimina was looking up at her questionally. Kimina shook her head, **"No actually I'm not... I keep acting again ..."** she sighed. Uni snapped her fingers, **"Your not going ANYWHERE without telling Tada-sama how you really feel right now."** she said.  
Uni took Kimina to the Royal Garden. The two stopped when they saw the guardiens sitting at their table drinking their tea. Yaya looked up and saw Kimina, **"Amane Kimina?"**. The guardiens looked up, **"Amane-san? What is it?"** Tadase asked. Kimina shuffled nervously, **"W-w-well..."**. Uni popped up from behind her, **"She wasn't okay when you asked. Something's up with her and I don't know what. So I wanted to know if you could get it out of her. And yes. I'm Kimi-chan's Guardien Character."** she said, fire burning in her eyes. The guardians looked stunned at the small person. Then, Nagahiko smiled, **"What a fiesty little Guardien Character you have there Aname-kun. What's here name?" "U-Uni." **Kimina said shyly. Uni nodded fiercely. **"Amane-san, why didn't you say that you had a guardien character?"** Tadase asked. **"She has 3 more. They're in her bag."** Uni said. Kimina hushed her chibi-self and said to Tadase, **"I didn't know that you had one..."**. She looked at the lavander haired king on the table with his little fists on his hips. **"This is Kieseki." **Tadase said. **"SHUGO CHARA! LINE UP!"** Kieseki shouted. The chara's line up on the table and sounded off their names, **"I'm KusuKusu! I'm Rima's Shugo Chara!"** Said a blonde chara, dressed in an orange clown suit, **"I'm Pepe-chan-dechu. I'm Yaya-chan's shugo chara-dechu." **Said a little baby looking chara. Kimina found it cute on how she said "Dechu" after every sentence. Next was two eggs. Nagahiko picked them up and said, **"These are mine and my sister's eggs. The pink ones her's and the blue one's mine. She told me to watch her egg while I was here."**. Kimina nodded. Four chara were next,** "I'm Ran!" "I'm Miki!" "Suu!" "And I'm Dia." **they said, **"Your Amu-sama's characters, right?" **Kimina said. They nodded. Uni took out her sketchbook and drew. Miki looked at Uni and said, **"You remind me of myself Uni."**. Uni sat on the table and showed the drawing. Four eggs sat on what looked like Kimina's bed. Everyone of them was detailed like her chara's eggs. Uni pointed to the first one, **"This is mine." **it was a blue egg with a pallet and paintbrush on it. She pointed to the rest, **"These haven't hatched yet."**. There was a black egg with a pink X on the front, which Kimina had to explain how she wasn't an X-chara, a creamy white one with a golden quater note on it, and a creamy yellow one with a peach stripe and a pink heart, **"This one," **Uni said, pointing to the last egg, **"is special. It's the Embryo." **. The guardiens gasped, **"Are you kidding?"**. A voice from the doorway awnsered, **"Nope, its right here." "Put the egg down, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"**

Authors note-

Heheh cliffhanger on the first chapter. Anyway, disclaimer! **I don't own Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara! Doki! or Shugo Chara! Party! **but Kimina is mine.


End file.
